


Leavings

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Community: lotr_sesa, Elves, Family, Kissing, Leaving Home, Loss, M/M, Post-Canon, Separations, Twins, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel walks the paths of Rivendell one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leavings

**Author's Note:**

> A little something extra written for [](http://aperfectdot.livejournal.com/profile)[**aperfectdot**](http://aperfectdot.livejournal.com/) for [](http://lotr-sesa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lotr-sesa.livejournal.com/)**lotr_sesa**. Among other things, she requested "a look into their love life, how they deal with separation, or what happens if one sails before the other." I hope I've managed to do the prompt justice. Happy Holidays!

Although still beautiful beyond telling, even the Last Homely House had begun to fade, the Age of Men bringing with it an end to permanence. The trees changed with the seasons now, their sap pulled in line with the world outside, waxing and waning. And it was this waning that all the Firstborn felt, knowing the time to depart was upon them before the Lord Elrond himself announced his intentions.

Glorfindel brushed aside a fall of branch and leaves as he walked, one last turn about the gardens before he bid his home goodbye. The birds still sang in the bushes, heedless of the leavings that were to come. The air, however, carried a tang that spoke of autumn winds and the endings of things. He sighed as he stepped into a clearing, a smile immediately on his lips as his gaze met the grey eyes of Elrohir. "Brother," Glorfindel murmured, moving close to place a thoroughly unbrotherly kiss upon his mouth, "you have caught me out. I was moved to explore Imladris from top to bottom one more time before we depart for the ships in the West." He laughed softly, clasping Elrohir's hands in his own, but a faint tickle of worry slithered down his spine at Elrohir's mild smile.

"Indeed," his companion murmured, "it will be hard to leave all this beauty behind. In truth, it has been the only home Elladan or I have known." He brought Glorfindel's hand to his lips, ghosting a chaste kiss across the knuckles.

Glorfindel turned his fingers, cupping Elrohir's cheek against his palm. He sighed as Elrohir's dark hair fell across his wrist, studying his lover's expression carefully until he divined the shadow of distress passing slowly over Elrohir's brow. "What is it that troubles you, love?" he whispered, tipping Elrohir's chin upward, luxuriating in the softness of his skin, "Do not try to hide it. I can see its traces though you speak of it not."

Elrohir's smile, still mild, flickered for a moment before steadying. He closed the slight distance still between them, sliding his arms around Glorfindel's back, fitting his body to Glorfindel's own. They stood that way in silence for long moments, nothing but the sound of birds and wind to mingle with the quiet susurration of their breaths. Elrohir's head came to rest against Glorfindel's shoulder, and Glorfindel inhaled deeply, determined to commit every bit of these instants to memory.

"Elladan," Elrohir began, "believes that it is not yet time for Imladris to be leaderless." He raised his head, looking up at Glorfindel, his eyes imploring understanding. "Some of our brothers and sisters have already announced their desire to stay, and--"

"--You will stay with them." Glorfindel's heart squeezed in his chest, for there was no way to separate twin from twin; their fates were too much entwined for their paths to ever diverge one from the other.

Elrohir nodded, relief flooding his features.

Yet the twins' decision was hard to accept with grace, and Glorfindel clung to one tiny glimmer of hope. "But what of your mother?"

Elrohir shook his head. "Our departure is to be delayed, my love, nothing more." He brushed Glorfindel's hair over his shoulder, letting his fingertips linger at the nape of his neck. "All the Ages of this world shall not keep me from you. We will meet again in those Undying Lands, for there is much there that waits for me. It is simply not mine nor Elladan's time."

Glorfindel inclined his head, knowing truth when it was spoken. He would sail with his lord and his people, but his voyage would be entirely alone. He slid his hand through Elrohir's hair, cupping the back of his head, pulling him in for one long, last kiss, spiked with the bitter tang of leaving, yet laced with the sweet promise of tomorrow.


End file.
